Not Alone
by Pricat
Summary: Zita is in the park when she ends up being sent to the world of the Magic Riundabout the Enchanted Village where she must help Zebedee stop Zeebad from turning her workd into a cruel and uncaring one. Will they do it?
1. New World

Not Alone 

Ch 1

Zita was in the park alone. She was riding the carousel. She had brown hair, green eyes, slender bodied. She was very creative and loved to write stories. The carousel made her think of her favourite show the Magic Roundabout. She loved to laugh while watching it and felt good when it was over for the day. She was also disabled and visually impaired.

She wished she could live in a world like the Enchanted Village where everybody was friends and adventures were had everyday. She smiled as she rode on it for a while. But later it was nearly time for dinner. She then felt weird as the carousel glowed and spun around fiercely. Suddenly she vanished. In the Enchanted Village Zebedee had woken up as dawn broke. He'd had a weird dream that a girl from another world would come but he'd also saw Zeebad in the dream lurking in the shadows. He then heard the others call for him. "_I wonder what they want. What did my dream mean? It was so weird. Maybe it means something." _He thought as he vanished and appeared in the village square. He saw Sam and the others crowding around something.

He then gasped when he saw what they were looking at. It was the girl from his dream. She was asleep. "Where did she come from?" Florence asked nervously. "From another world unlike ours. I had a dream last night about this. I don't think she means us harm." Zebedee answered her softly. "She's waking up man!" Dylan said sleepily. Zebedee then got them to make room so he could talk ro this child. "Wow! I…I'm in the Enchanted Village! This is cool. Hey I'm Zita Roben. I come from a world that is not cool. This world is much nicer. I won't hurt you guys. I don't have powers. I was in the park on the roundabout when it glowed and I ended up here." She told him. "Hello Zita and welcome to the Enchanted Village." Zebedee said bringing his gloved hand to hers.

But in his prison in the Roundabout Zeebad too was curious about Zita. He could use her to get rid of Zebedee and destroy the Village. "_I have to gain her trust first. Zebedee and his friends already have it but I'm sure I could." _His evil mind thought as he watched them. Zita saw Sam stare at her symbol cane. "It's to help people know that I have sight problems but that's not important. I always wanted friends like you and your friends. You guys are always so happy. Only I know someone who's not. Zeebad always thinks being mean and unhappy is fun but if he'd knew what it felt like, he'd reconsider. Where I come from. most people are like that especially to people who are different like me." Zita told him as they played soccer. Zeebad smiled evilly when he heard that and got an idea. He couldn't take over the Village but he could take over Zita's world and make it cold and cruel like him. "I just need to see what world she comes from." he cackled as he waited for her to fall asleep. "You seem really nice for a kid from another world." Florence said to Zita. They then had a picnic. Zita watched in awe as Zebedee used his magic to make the food appear. "Thar was cool!" Zita told him. Zebedee blushed a little at that.

"Thanks Zita. You can... live with me." he said to her. Zita hugged the Magical Springer. "You mean I can live here? Yes!" she whooped. Sam laughed as she threw a few tennis balls for Dougal to catch. Sam liked Zita as well as the others but Zebedee liked having somebody like Zita around, someone full of life and imagination like him. Zeebad then read Zita's mind and cackled when he saw Earth. "That's where I need to go." he told himself as he used his magic to vanish. Later it was night time and Zita was in Zebedee's house. He was in bed but she was in a sleeping bag on the floor beside him. "What're you thinking about?" she asked him softly. "I was thinking about my father. He wasn't a nice man. He was mean to me because I was different." Zebedee answered quietly. "I understand. Mt Dad didn't like me either because I'm disabled. He's probably ashamed of me." Zita replied to him. "But you're awesome. You shouldn't go back there. The Village will always be your home." he told her as he hugged her. She felt good and fell asleep. He chuckled at that. "Goodnight Zita." he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep...


	2. Keeping Things Hidden

Not Alone 

Ch 2

Zeebad cackled as he appeared on Earth. He saw some teens picking on other kids in a park and bounced over. "_This place is perfect! I can wreak all the chaos I want and Zebedee can't stop me! Those teens will make the perfect minions. Just a little spell should make them do what I say!" _he thought as he shot a blast of icy magic from his moustache and it hit the teens. They then bowed down before him. "Lord Zeebad what is your command?" they said to him.

He smiled as they helped him wreck the park. "This is more fun than I imagined it would be." He thought as he shot ice at the trees. In the Enchanted Village Zebedee was eating breakfast with Zita. They were having pancakes with blue berries. He then felt a shiver go through his spine. "What's wrong?" Zita asked him. He wanted to tell her but was worried. "It's nothing." He replied. She shook her head and saw Sam come in. Zebedee saw worry on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked him whispering. "It's Zeebad. He's causing chaos on Earth. You need to stop him. He's out of control!" he told him. Zebedee understood but he couldn't tell Zita. He didn't want to woeey her. He had an idea. Sam and Zita joined the others. They were setting up a circus. "I wonder..." Zita said. "Wonder what?" Dougal asked her. "I was wondering what Zebedee's up to. Sam talked to him while we were having breakfast and after that... he was acting weird." she told him.

Sam couldn't hide the truth from her. But he'd promised Zebedee he wouldn't tell Zita and by doing that, he'd be breaking it. He hoped Zebedee would be alright. Later he saw him reappear. "Did you take care of him?" he asked Zebedee. "No I didn't. I almost had him. He's trying to mess up Zita's realm. We can't let her know." Zebedee answered. Sam then saw Zita join them. Sam watched as she hugged Zebedee. To her, he was her father. "I'm glad to see you too. I was... taking care of things." he told her softly as they went home. After dinner, he made a bed appear with his magic. He watched as Zita fell asleep but he couldn't. Zeebad's plan was filling him with dread so it was impossible to sleep. He had seen Zita's parents searching for her but decided not to tell them where she was. A tear fell down his cheek as he remembered what her father looked like. He was like a brute. He then climbed into bed beside Zita. He felt the calm ambience come from her and it was easy for him to fall asleep with her...

He woke up as dawn broke and made oatmeal. He waited until Zita woke up. He then saw her come into the kitchen. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he said to her. "Yes I did. You... seem tired. Did you have bad dreams?" she told him. He nodded in reply. He looked into the girl's almond coloured eyes. He saw happiness in them. He then watched as Mr Rusty came in. He wanted to talk to Zebedee about Zita. He didn't want her to hear this but was relieved when he saw her go out the door. She was going for a walk. "It's okay. I know Zita came from Earth. You don't have to give her up but you might want to warn her about Zeebad in case he tries to hurt her." Mr Eusty told Zebedee. He understood but was worried about telling Zita this.

Mr Rusty knew that his friend wanted to protect the girl but Zeebad could ruin it for them if he told Zita what was really going on. Zebedee thought about what his friend said as he bounced off into the Village. He hoped Zita would understand what he had to tell her...


End file.
